Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein is one of the main characters of Monster High,she made her first apperance in the first ever webisode. Frankie Stein is the daughter of the Frankinstein and his bride. Frankie Stein is a major character in the Monster High franchise, first appearing with the series back in July 2010.Frankie is the new ghoul at the school Monster High, having only been alive for 15 days. She is very friendly and athletic, never wasting time being negative, but has a clumsy streak, as her body parts tend to fly off. She is also very naive; due to her very young age, she doesn't know much about life and typical teenage things. Pet. Her pet is a brown stiched together puppy dog, called Watzit. He has never been seen in the webisodes however but in 'Fright on' his kennel attatchment to Frankie's bed was made visible even though Watzit was not in there. The only monster high pet to ever make the screen was Operetta's pet 'Memfis daddy'o long legs' who has been shown in several Operetta related webisodes. Watzit's pet licence is said to be ten pages long due to him being made out of several differen't animals including a winged beast and a dinosaur. Webisodes And Movies Apperance. New Ghoul @ school: She was the first main monster to be first ever seen on a Monster High webisode. It's Frankie's first day at Monster High, she is dying to prove herself all around but being the new ghoul isn't always scary cool! Frankie finds her first week voltagously awful and needs as much help as she does stitching. However she eventually finds friends. The first introduced are Clawdeen and Draculaura and overcomes her fears but when the coolest ghoul in school is threatened with the fact of Frankie being in a relationship with her BF Frankie has no desition but to choose between what is right and what is easy. Will she ever find a real true friend at Monster high? Fright On: Frankie appears with her ghoul friends to try and stop the war between the Vampires and the wearwolfs. When Headless Headmistress bloodgood announces that Vampires and werewolves will be joining their school the student body becomes a place of uproar. When the vampires and werewolves arrive The werewolves mark ma y spots as their territory and the vampires bully anyone in 'contact' with werewolves-Draculaura and Clawd are obviously the center of all this seeing that they are dating-and things don't get much better when Mysterious administratior Van-Hellscream appeares to as he calls it 'Bond the students' when he is actually trying to protect his own 'Normie' status. He is determined to stop the student body from spreading the 'love' and 'happiness' that comes out after Frankie, Abbey and headmistress Bloodgood arrange a dance to get all the monsters to 'fang'-out and mingle. This all goes well until Ms. Crabgrass alerts Van-hellscream and everything that the school has worked towards falls apart. Frankie now has to do all in her power alongside her ghoul friends (when Headless headmistress Bloodgood goes mysteriously missing) to proove what Van-Hellscream is really up to. Why do ghouls fall in love?: While it is her best friends sweet 1600 birthday, Frankie and her ghoul friends try and help Draculaura make up here mind who to love,out of Clawd Wolf and new guy in the school St.Valentine. Escape from skull shores: Frankie and her ghoul friends go on an amazing spooktakular adventure, to the skull shores beach, as the owner of the isand wants Frankie to be dinner for the island beast,as the beast takes Frankie away to an abandonded lodge in the middle of the island, as she wakes up in the morning to find herself with a nice friendly monster called Andy Beast. Friday Night Frights: '''Frankie and her ghoul friends are off on a mission to help out the boys on the scream team as they get injured by the Gargoils scream team. '''Ghouls Rule: Frankie tries to make the monsters understand that Normies and monsters should be friends, as it all goes wrong as Lillith van hellscream tries to frame Holt Hyde for playing crimes and pranks on the Normies school. More Webisodes Kind Campain = Frankie Stein gets angry when Draculaura says something mean to her. As Nefera De Nile put a trance on Monster High making all of the ghouls in the school fall-out with their best ghoul friends.Frankie tries to put a smile on Draculaura's face when Clawdeen Wolf said something mean about Draculaura's clothes look to Draculaura,Frankie tried to cheer Draculaura up,by asking if she is all right,but Draculaura just yelled at Frankie and hidden in her locker.Frankie walks away feeling upset and began to spark up from her bolts,and the electricity jumps from Frankie's bolts into Draculaura's locker where Draculaura was crying and sitting in,as the electricity from Frankie's bolts electricuted Draculaura,leaving Draculaura thinking Frankie eletricuted her on purpose.Then Frankie is seen arguing with her best ghoul friends in the creepiteria, as Ghoulia Yelps grabs the ghouls attention and shows them a website to do with the kind campain then two girl sea-creatures jump out of Ghoulia's laptop,as they held an assembily making all of the ghouls in the school,talk to a mirror inside of their kind campain tent.Frankie then says to her mirror reflection that she gets angry when another ghoul is mean to her and she feels like a monster. As she and her best ghouls friends say sorry and have a group hug and make best ghoul friends again. 'Defending your Lagoona '= Frankie Stein is seen in Gil Webber's flash back of Lagoona Blue in New ghoul @ school,when Lagoona gave Frankie some helpful advice. Classic Monster. Frankiestein is the daughter of Frankenstein and his bride. Frankie does not really mention her Farther that much,but she does say something about him in her diary entry,that when Frankie wakes up in the morning he always says It's Alive to wind Frankie up. Frankenstein is a classic monster,and so is his bride,as he and she was in a very old horror movie,which was very famous. Users On this wiki the users who have a monster high relation to Frankie is: IamFrankiestein She is a fan of Frankie and she was her first character. Ever since they have had a strong '''bond' '' and IamFrankiestein has never forgotten this. Artwork Gallery 230px-Profile_art_-_Frankie_Stein.jpg Profile_art_-_Frankie_Stein_unhanded.jpg images.jpg images (1).jpg images (2).jpg images (3).jpg images (5).jpg|Dead Tired Artwork. Image.jpg Doll Gallery fs.jpg|Basic. frankie-stein-limited-edition-black-and-white1.jpg|Black and white limited addition. FS-SKS.jpg|Skull Shores. 31p8b2xtxAL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Gloom Beach. images (12).jpg|Scaris. images (14).jpg|Skulltimate Rollermaze. frankie-dotd.jpg|Killer Style. FS-CCa.jpg|Freaky Fashion. Monster High Classroom Playset and Frankie Stein Doll.jpg|Classroom Limited Addition. images (15).jpg|Sweet 1600. images (16).jpg|Mad on fashion. images (17).jpg|Dead Tired. images (6).jpg|Ghouls Rule. images (18).jpg|Ghouls Alive. FS-FPha.jpg|Picture Day.